Ice Skating
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai: Miguel never thought the thing he hated the most would become the thing he loved the most.


**Title:** Ice Skating  
**Summary:** Miguel never thought the thing he hated the most would become the thing he loved the most.  
**Main Pairing:** Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Bryan/Garland, Tala/King, Hiro/Claude, Spencer/Brooklyn  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff mostly, Oneshot  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, if I did Tyson would not be the main character!

This is my first try at a Yaoi fluff fic, so hope you like it! X3 X3 X3

This fic is dedicated to my best friend, who was sent to the hospital after landing wrong after her axel jump (she does figure skating.) X3 Milly this one's for you!

**Revised: 2011/09/23**

* * *

_**Ice Skating**_

Ice Skating.

If there is one thing in life that Miguel hates more than Barthez it's ice skating. People gliding over frozen water occassionally bumping into each other, sending themselves flying over the ice and land on their ass or falling on their own accord as they can't keep their balance, he can't see what's so much fun about going ice skating.

It's cold, it's difficult, it's wet and most of all it's dangerous, … well to him anyway. So why in the seven hells did he let himself be convinced by his teammates to go ice skating with some of the other teams, here in Japan? Oh right, Claude threatened to reveal his secret crush.

Sighing Miguel leaned back against the railing of the ice ring, looking around.

He saw Mathilda and Mariah together with Hilary form a chain gliding clumsily over the ice as they tried to learn how to skate properly.

Tyson stood behind them, clutching the railing for dear life, his feet giving way under him as he tries to stand on his skates. Max standing right next to him trying not to laugh at how foolish the world champ looked.

In the farthest corner, Tala had King up on the railing and was kissing him senseless, no surprise there. But they really should learn to get a room, those two knew no shame.

Close by Hiro was helping Claude stand back up, as he had just fallen … again. The silver-haired youth didn't know how to skate at all, unlike some Russians they knew.

The Bliztkrieg Boys all knew how to ice skate being stuck in the Abbey they weren't left much choice, so they ice skated in their free time and they make it look so effortless and easy!

Miguel had to admit, he was a bit jealous of that.

In the middle of the ring Spencer was teaching Brooklyn how to skate backwards, the genius had shown a talent for ice skating. Spencer was telling the orange-haired genius something which made him nod and let go of Spencer's hand. If you're wondering yes they're together, after some meddling done by Bryan and Tala.

Bryan and Tala used the oldest trick in the book in bringing Brooklyn and Spencer together … they locked them in a janitor's closet, needless to say it worked.

Speaking of Bryan … where was he? He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the platinum haired Russian since setting foot in the ice ring, Garland was here so he couldn't be far.

How Garland and Bryan got together Miguel would rather not know, but he heard that they gave a whole new meaning to the word 'training'. Miguel shuddered, yes some things were better left unsaid.

Taking another look around the ice ring, he noticed a slim figure just getting on the ice.

It was Kai.

The dual haired blader was dressed in some black baggy jeans, black ice skates and a red tight sleeveless shirt with a small phoenix imprint on the back, it made his ruby red eyes stand out even more. He watched as the youth began to glide over the ice, making it look so easy and graceful at the same time. He turned around and skated backwards, smiling softly at Spencer and Brooklyn as he passed them. That smile made Miguel's heart flutter and butterflies going mad in his stomach, ever since his battle against the enigma, he has developed feelings for said dual haired youth.

The only one who knows about his crush on the enigma is Claude, his best friend. And eventhough Claude told him over and over again to tell Kai his feelings he always finds an excuse not to. Why? Well he's afraid that the friendship he formed with Kai over the past couple of months will turn to dust if he confesses his feelings for him.

Pulling away from his thoughts, he watched as Kai did an axel and came down fluently, watching the way Kai let himself glide backwards before coming to a stop and skating forward slowly before jumping in the air a little and turning around, skating backwards again.

Miguel couldn't take his eyes off of this graceful creature, watching him perform all kinds of basic elements of figure skating. And doing it with such ease, It would make any pro turn green with envy.

"Watcha doin'?" asked a voice from behind him. Miguel jumped up in surprise and clutched at his heart, turning around he saw Bryan grinning at him.

"Jesus Bryan, give me a heart-attack, why don't you?" he said annoyed.

Cocking his head to the side, Bryan watched Miguel get his rapidly beating heart under control and look at him. "Why so grumpy, Miguel?" he asked curiously.

Miguel looked at him surprised, was it really that obvious? He sighed before answering, "It's nothing, really."

Giving him a look that said that he didn't believe him, Bryan jumped over the railing and stood next to the Spaniard. Garland waved at him to come over, Bryan shook his head and sneakily pointed to Miguel, before mouthing something to his lover. Garland seemed to understand as he nodded and turned back to Ray who was explaining something.

Miguel meanwhile hadn't noticed the exchange between Garland and Bryan, because, once again, he was mesmerized by the sight of Kai doing a few more spins, spirals and jumps.

Brayn noticed the blond haired Spaniard staring at Kai and smirked, so that's the problem! "You know, if you keep staring like that your eyes will fall out." he joked.

Miguel blushed and sputtered something, which Bryan didn't catch. Smirking he turned to the blushing Spaniard, crossing his arms.

"Okay, what's the deal with you and Kai?" he asked.

"No-nothing!" Miguel stuttered, blushing deeply. Great he really didn't need this right now, it was bad enough Claude found out about his crush, he didn't need Bryan to know too.

Grinning like a cheshire cat, he threw an arm around Miguel's neck, surprising the poor blond as he almost lost his balance on his skates. "Awh little Miguel has a crush." he teased as he gave the blond a noogie.

"Bryan quit it!" Miguel said fiercely as he yanked himself free from Bryan's iron grip.

Deciding to leave it alone, the platinum haired Russian looked at Miguel with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Say Miguel, why aren't you skating like everybody else?"

"I can't skate." Miguel deadpanned, not looking the least embarassed about it.

"Really?" the Russian said, not liking the way Bryan was looking at him Miguel took a few babysteps backwards. "Well … maybe you just need a little push to get you started!"

"Wha-…!" But before he could stop him, Bryan pushed him forward making him glide over the ice.

Panicking Miguel tried to get his balance and tried to stop, but seeing as he didn't know how to skate he wasn't sucsesful. As a familiar figure appeared in front of him, he shouted, "Look out!"

_BANG!_

"Owh, owh owh, damn!" the blond cursed. He felt a body shift uncomfortably under him. "Geesh I 'm so sor-…" His words were cut short as he came face to face with two familiar ruby eyes. Feeling his blood rush to his face Miguel tried to get up.

Of all the people he had to fall on, it had to be the enigma Kai Hiwatari. "Sorry, sorry!" he apologised hastily as he got off of Kai and helped the dual haired youth up.

"That's okay, you didn't do it on purpose." Kai said softly, sporting a small blush of his own.

"Are you sure?" Miguel asked.

Kai nodded, before he smiled softly. "Really I'm fine."

Sighing in relief, Miguel turned to look at Bryan who had skated over to his lover Garland and was smirking at him once again. Narrowing his eyes, Miguel bend down and starting taking of his skates. "What are you doing?" Kai asked curiously, as he watched the Spaniard.

"I'm finished with skating, I'm going to sit on the benches, ice skating isn't really my thing." The older male replied.

He turned around and walked, on his socks, out of the ice ring, ignoring the calls of Claude trying to get him back on the ice.

Kai watched in surprise as the blond disappeared in the large locker room, problably putting his shoes back on.

Bryan skated over to him and Kai crossed his arms, giving him a glare. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just gave him a little push in the right direction." the platinum haired male grinned.

Garland rolled his eyes and gave his lover a slap on the back of his head. "You knew, he couldn't skate and you pushed him. I can't believe you Bryan!"

"Miguel can't skate?" Kai muttered, before turning to glare at Bryan again. "Bryan! He could've hurt himself .. badly if he fell wrong! What's wrong with you!"

The platinum haired male just grinned at Kai, bending down to his level, as Kai was shorter than him. "Why complain, he landed _on _**you**! Be glad, I did you a favor, I know about your crush."

Kai flushed deep red as he bristled indignantly. "You didn't have to push him into me! You could've hurt him!" the dual haired enigma shouted.

"But at least you said more than two words to him." Tala interrupted, giving Kai a wolfish grin.

Garland shook his head and sighed, '_Never a dull moment with them around.'_

Kai rolled his eyes and pushed past the three bladers, "I'm going to Miguel and you better apologise later Bryan." Kai threatened as his eyes narrowed.

Bryan mockingly saluted him, "Yes sir."

Once Kai was out of hearing range, Tala and Bryan high fived. Garland looked them suspiciously, putting his hands on his hips. "You two planned this didn't you? The ice skating idea, inviting the other teams and pushing Miguel into Kai." He accused the two Russians. The two gave him twin devilish grins. All Garland could do was sigh and roll his eyes again. _'Once again they've proven to be quite the matchmakers. I fear for their next victims.'_

:::Locker room:::

Kai entered the abandoned locker room, looking around he saw Miguel sit on one of the benches, a can of cola in his hands and his skates next to him.

"Miguel?"

The blond turned around, his eyes widening a bit when he saw Kai coming his way, sitting down opposite of him. "I'm sorry about what Bryan did, he shouldn't of done that. Are you hurt?" he asked, biting his lip nervously.

"It's okay, and no I'm not hurt just a bit freaked out." he admitted, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Why?"

Miguel looked at the enigma sitting opposite of him, his head cocked to the side in plain old confusion. He sighed before answering, "I had a bad experience with ice skating as a child, since then I try to avoid it the best I can."

"Oh."

Miguel watched as Kai looked toughtful before he turned his gaze to him. "If you want I could teach you how to skate and help you get over that fear." Kai said softly.

"What?"

Kai flushed in embarrassment waving his hand in front of him. "You don't have to, if you don't want to. I just want to help, that's all." he babbled, making Miguel chuckle a bit.

"Fine, I guess I could give it a shot." The blonde said.

Kai looked at him in surprise, before smiling softly. "Good, c'mon put those skates on." After easing his feet back into the skates, Miguel stood up. Kai shyly grabbed his hand and dragged him in the opposite direction of where Miguel knew the ice ring was.

"Umh … Kai where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Miguel closed his mouth, refraining himself from asking more and let Kai lead him to wherever he was going.

After a few minutes they arrived at a door, which Kai opened and led Miguel through it. It was an ice ring, although smaller, it was definitely an ice ring. But it was abandoned, not a soul in sight. Understanding flitted across Miguel's handsome face as Kai lead him unto the ice.

Wobbling heavily, Miguel instantly grabbed unto the railing. '_What the hell was I thinking, there is no way in hell I'm going any further.'_ The blond thought to himself.

That is until he felt Kai drag him further unto the ice and away from the safety of the railing. Kai had to bite the inside of his mouth not to make a sound as Miguel's grip tightened around his hand. "Miguel, it's okay, we're just going to stop right here." he said turning to the uncomfortable Spaniard.

Miguel looked into Kai's eyes and calmed down a bit and nodded. Kai let go of Miguel's hand, making the blond wobble a bit on his own two feet. Trying hard not to giggle he cleared his throat and the blond turned his gaze to him. "Now the first thing you need to learn is to find your balance on your skates, if you find that you can try to glide forward." Kai explained, standing right next to him before he glided a bit forward.

"See?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that."

Miguel took a deep breath and let it back out, before he shifted his skates a bit and tried to find his balance. Kai was watching him patiently as he finally found his balance. "Good now you can gently move forward and just let yourself glide over the ice." The enigma glided over next to him and took his hand again. "You can use me as support if you feel like you're losing your balance." He said after Miguel gave him a confused look.

Miguel shakily lifted his right foot of the ice and pushed himself a bit forward, as he started to glide he felt himself wobble a bit but soon he got his balance back and went on. After a while Kai let go of his hands and watched Miguel gently skate around the ice ring, although he was still skating close to the railing, he didn't grab it.

Kai sighed as he took in the sight of Miguel skating on his own, he felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched the muscles in Miguel's arms ripple from moving them around a bit, and his tight black shirt and tight jeans did nothing to hide Miguel's toned and well built body. Kai blushed and scolded at himself for thinking like that. Now was not the time to think like that.

While Kai was standing still in the middle of the ice ring, caught up in his own thoughts, he never saw the blond Spaniard coming his way but losing his balance and for the second time that day he collided into the dual haired youth. "Argh damnit, I'm sorry Kai. I lost my balance." he apologised.

Kai felt blood rush to his head when he noticed the position they were in. "Umh … yeah well that's okay. Tha-that can happen." He said shakily. He shifted a bit and noticed that Miguel hadn't moved but was looking at him. "Miguel?"

"Kai … I- I- thanks for teaching me." Miguel said softly.

"It's nothing." Kai said embarassed, but smiles all the same.

Miguel returns the smile but lets his eyes gaze at Kai's lips for a second, they were so close. No he couldn't, it would ruin everything. Miguel stood to get off of Kai but let his gaze linger a bit longer on Kai's full pink lips and then to his confused ruby red eyes. Feeling Kai shift and his mouth open slightly to say something, Miguel's self control went flying out the window. _'Ah screw it!'_ He thought and he claimed Kai's lips in a passionate but gentle kiss.

A small mewl of surprise and unexpected pleasure left Kai's mouth as the youth's blush deepened and his eyes closed. Wrapping his arms around Miguel's neck to pull him closer. Miguel deepend the kiss, running his tongue over Kai's bottom lip, shyly Kai granted him acces.

A small moan left Miguel's mouth while Kai mewled softly in pleasure. But unfortunately they soon had to part from a lack of oxygen. Miguel rested his forehead against Kai looking him straight in the eyes. "Why … why did you kiss me?" Kai panted softly not understanding.

"I like you." Miguel whispered.

Looking into the sapphire orbs Kai knew he spoke the truth and smiled giving him a small kiss. "I like you to.' He whispered to his just official boyfriend.

Grinning Miguel gave him one more kiss before they stood up, and went to the exit of the ice ring. Once out Miguel turned to Kai. "You know, we should ice skate more." He proposed.

Surprised Kai looked at him. "But I thought you hated ice skating."

Giving Kai a coy smile he pushed the door open before saying, "Nope, I love ice skating."

Understanding the hidden meaning behind those words Kai laughed and lets Miguel lead him to the other ice ring.

'_Yeah we really should ice skate more.'_

* * *

Okay this is my very first Yaoi fic so review and tell me what you like! X3 X3 X3

A/N sorry about any spelling mistakes I'll try not to make them!

Lots of BIG hugs

Blaze Queenie


End file.
